Inspire, expire, respire
by Nono2b
Summary: Comment se passerait le parcours d'entre la vie et la mort de Kate ? Et pendant ce parcours, qui sera là pour l'aider à s'en sortir ?


Alors c'est vraiment un tout petit Os mais bon, je le trouve plutôt sympa et c'est mon tout premier sur le Caskett =)

Je précise que les personnages de _Castle_ ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage car, avec moi, ça ferait longtemps que Castle et Beckett seraient ensembles ! xD

Je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture !

**Enjoy !**

_**Inspire, expire, respire.**_

_J'inspire._

Je continue à avancer. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je te vois courir et t'effacer un peu plus loin. Je veux te crier de m'attendre mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouchC'est étrange, je me sens bien, si bien. Je regarde autour de moi : un tunnel sans fin et une fine lumière apparaît devant moi pendant que je marche. J'accélère mon pas mais la lumière ne se rapproche pas. Mon souffle est toujours bloqué, impossible d'expirer ou tout simplement respirer. Pas que je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas. Je continue de marcher et je commence à courir. Je ne m'approche toujours pas de cette lumière, je suis finie…

Quand je croyais que tout était perdu, la lumière m'engloba d'un seul coup et se fut le trou noir.

_J'expire._

J'ouvre les yeux et me rends compte que j'arrive enfin à expirer mais inspirer m'est impossible maintenant. Je dois devenir folle. Le tunnel a été remplacé par une lumière aveuglante et je ne peux dire d'où elle vient. Je plisse les yeux et mets ma main en visière. Je ne vois toujours rien. Mais j'entends un rire. Le tien, il me semble. A près tout, je ne sais pas où je suis, je n'ai plus la notion du temps, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et je suis aveuglée par une lumière qui m'est, pour l'instant, inconnue. Je me souviens de toi, et je sais que tu me manque. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Mais je ne sais pas qui je suis ou du moins, je ne sais plus. Je veux regarder mon poignet gauche où se trouve habituellement ma montre mais là… Rien. Je regarde mes pieds. Je suis pieds nu. Je regarde mes habits. Je suis habillée d'une simple chemise blanche attachée dans le dos et je crois ne rien porter en dessous. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce genre de chemise. Mais où ? Je ne sais pas ou plus.

Je commence à marcher mais tout est blanc. Aucuns repères, aucuns points d'une autre couleur. Rien. Blanc. Jusqu'à l'infini. Je me souviens pourtant que la vie n'est pas comme ça. Pas si… Blanche. Je me souviens des arbres, de la nature, de mes amies et de toi… Au moment où je pense à toi, tu te matérialises devant moi comme par magie. Tu me demandes de te suivre et tu me tends la main en souriant. Donne-moi le temps. Je peux te rejoindre. Je me souviens maintenant. Et je sais aussi que je veux vivre.

_Je respire._

J'ouvre les yeux ne me rappelant pas les avoir fermés. Mais je les referme aussitôt, une lumière m'agresse. Je gémis, comme si le simple fait de montrer mon mécontentement l'éteindra. Et étrangement ce fût le cas. J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre. Mais une ombre se positionne au dessus de ma tête. J'ai peur, je sers les draps. Des draps ? Je suis dans un lit donc. L'ombre me fixe toujours sans ciller. Je plisse les yeux pour essayer de distinguer à qui elle appartient mais impossible. L'ombre relève la tête vers la petite lampe au dessus de mon lit et baisse la luminosité. Maintenant je vois parfaitement le visage de l'ombre qui n'en est à présent plus une. Mais une personne. Toi, plus exactement.

Je vois deux yeux bleus azur me regarder, me dévisager serait plus juste. Je peux lire du soulagement et une joie indescriptible sur ton visage. Tu me souris, un sourire carnassier, laissant apparaître des dents blanches et droites. Un côté de ma bouche se lève puis l'autre : un sourire. Un pur réflexe.

J'entendis à se moment là un bip régulier à ma droite. Je l'entends de plus en plus. Il m'agace. Je tourne la tête dans la même direction que le bruit et découvre et électrocardiogramme. Finalement, je l'aime bien ce bruit.

Tu me regardes et m'embrasses le front. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien mais ma question ne reste pas sans réponse.

« **Kate… Tu es enfin réveillée !...** »

Je regarde alors autour de moi, une pièce blanche, un lit inconfortable et le bip que, désormais, j'apprécie. Je sais où je suis. Et désormais, je respire.


End file.
